Some studies now suggest that early sepsis, which is characterized by an excessive inflammatory response, may be followed by a period in which host immunoresponsiveness and host defense are depressed. This depression may predispose the host to additional infection. Whether such a state exists and if present, whether it is reversible with the administration of immunostimulatory agents is now debated. Using a multifactorial study design in a rat model, we plan to study the effects of an initial episode of bacterial infection and sepsis on the host's susceptibility to later infection. As part of this study, we also plan to investigate the effects of granulocyte colony-stimulating factor or granulocyte-macrophage colony- stimulating factor administration on later susceptibility to infection. This study has been designed and will be submitted to the ACUC by November 1996.